falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Lincoln's repeater (Fallout 3)
}} Lincoln's repeater is a unique lever-action rifle in Fallout 3. Characteristics Lincoln's repeater is a very high-powered lever-action rifle. Lincoln's repeater uses a .44 Magnum round, making it the only rifle using that round in the game. It is also the strongest single shot, precision rifle in the game, although it only has a x2 critical multiplier and a very slow rate of fire. It lacks a scope, but it also has a 0 spread (perfect accuracy), meaning accuracy at long range can be maintained by ignoring the bugged scope auto-aim. It also has a magazine capacity of 15 rounds and is very effective at long range in V.A.T.S. Durability Lincoln's repeater can fire a total of about 400 rounds, the equivalent of 33 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variants * Hunting rifle * Ol' Painless - While only slightly stronger than the regular hunting rifle, Ol' Painless has a hastened reload time (both for replacing the magazine and cycling the bolt) and no spread. It's also less durable. Comparison Location Lincoln's repeater is located in the Museum of History. To find it, enter the Museum of History, go through the lobby and enter the room with the statue of a wooly mammoth, left of the skull hanging over the entrance to Underworld. Inside this room, next to the statue of the wooly mammoth, are some doors that lead to the Museum of History lower halls. Go through these doors. Next, go to the top of the stairs into a room with several broken display cases, and in the back left corner of the room will be a door that leads to the Museum of History offices. After entering the Museum of History offices, go to the top of the stairs. Take a left and then a right. Go to the end of the hall, through the prison door (very easy lock) and into a big room with a turret and a staircase. Go up these stairs. At the top of the staircase, there is a large hole in the wall. Go through the hole, and in the back left corner of the room, is the body of a dead raider on the ground, a Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual and then a display case with Lincoln's repeater inside. Related quests * Lincoln's Profit Margins - The rifle can be sold to Leroy Walker, who will destroy it to erase Lincoln's legacy; Hannibal Hamlin, who will equip and use it to kill slavers; or Abraham Washington, who will keep it in his museum. Behind the scenes This weapon is based on the Henry rifle. The specific example referenced in the game, with its engraved gold mounting and serial number 6, was given to President Lincoln by the New Haven Arms Company in hopes that it would influence the purchase of the rifles for use in the American Civil War. It is currently displayed in the Smithsonian Institute. Sounds Gallery Henry_rifle_engraving.jpg|Photograph of the engraving on the rifle's real-life counterpart Lincolns repeater case.jpg|Lincoln's repeater in its case in Museum of History Offices MoH offices loc.jpg Category:Fallout 3 Small Guns skill weapons Category:Fallout 3 unique weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas legacy content de:Lincolns Repetiergewehr es:Repetidor de Lincoln fi:Lincoln's Repeater it:Fucile di Lincoln pl:Karabin samopowtarzalny Lincolna pt:Lincoln's Repeater ru:Винтовка Линкольна uk:Гвинтівка Лінкольна